


Pills

by Waruimizu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drinking, Everyone else levi had died except for erwin, F/M, Levi is a miserable man, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Era, Reader is Dead, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waruimizu/pseuds/Waruimizu
Summary: Based from a prompt: Levi decided to do something stupid, however, Erwin did not find it as a good idea.Levi Ackerman lost nearly everyone in his life. His mother, his ex-girlfriend, Farlan and Isabel, those people who he wished they never died. The man doesn't look forward to his future afterwards until there was only one person whom he almost forgotten before risking his life.





	Pills

He drank another shot of booze, in a quiet environment at the bar. He could hear strangers chattering one another, the sound of the big fans on the ceiling, lastly, the sound of the radio playing behind the counter. His mind is filled with cold and emptiness. Nothing at all. Nothing positive he could think of ever since his life went downhill. Life isn't as what he had expected when he was a child, his perspective started to change over the years, realising how difficult it is.

He looked at the young man, asking and handing over his cash for another shot for alcohol. The man, who was desperate for death then looked at his own tiny glass, wishing he could've start over, or better, never be born. He drunk the liquor afterwards. He was frustrated, exhausted with everything around him. Living beings or not, he doesn't care. All he desired was to end everything, end his own damn life. As his mind was speeding up with many thoughts, he sweated, looking at people discussing to each other around him. No one gave a shit about himself so why was he starting to build up anxiety whenever he thought of self-harming in public? He shooked his head and stood up, excusing himself to leave this place. 

"Creak..", he closed the door from his apartment, removing his leather shoes and his dark, cotton socks. Finally, he felt a sigh of relieve, no one was around, just him, himself. No other noises were heard, other than the chirps coming from the typical birds. He walked to the counter, opening one of the shelves. 

"Ah, yes.." , he said to himself as he grabbed a small jar, filled with toxic capsules. Just the perfect timing, perfect venue for self-murder. He heard knockings from the door, however, he ignored whoever was coming from. "Levi.. Open this goddamn door, now.", said another man with a husky voice and barged in after attempting many knocks. Levi stopped, staring at his own remaining friend. He lost everyone else, except for his friend, Erwin.

"Erwin, why are you here? I didn't ask you to come here. Leave me alone.", the raven-haired adult spoke. Erwin snatched the jar away and stared at him, being quite concern for his close friend. "Levi, I know everything is difficult for you. But, you have to stop what you're doing. Sulking and ending your own life isn't gonna change anything. You have me and Hanji to help you. If both of us are gone someday, don't even attempt to do this kind of foolish act again. Do it for her please. Right now, you have to start finding your goal, your dream.", the blonde patted his shoulder and stared at him.

Levi nodded and sighed heavily, "I'm sorry for making you worry, Erwin. I'll do whatever I could.. No matter how hard life is currently. If I couldn't make it then I'm terribly sorry.". Blue orbs staring back at the taller figure.


End file.
